1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for attachment of a windshield wiper blade with multiple types of windshield wiper arms. The present invention also relates to a kit that includes the above mentioned connector.
2. Background Information
Automobiles use a variety of wiper arms to move a wiper blade. Since wiper blades need to be replaced periodically, a potential buyer of a wiper blade often has difficulty in identifying a wiper blade displayed in a store that can be attached to the wiper arm or his or her automobile. In the past, this situation was addressed by supplying multiple connectors in either separate packages or with the wiper blade itself so that the consumer could match the appropriate connector with the wiper arm of the consumer's automobile. Often it is hard for the consumer to easily ascertain which connector is to be attached to the wiper arm in question. Furthermore, the connectors often come as multiple pieces which can be easy to lose. In addition, there may be situations where the connectors purchased are not appropriate for attachment to the consumer's wiper arm.